battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Thumbnail appearances
The following is a list explaining which characters appear in the YouTube thumbnails for the Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI episodes. *Take the Plunge: Part 1: Bubble, Pin *Take the Plunge: Part 2: Blocky, Firey *Barriers and Pitfalls: Pen, Pencil, Blocky *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?: Snowball, Blocky *Sweet Tooth: Leafy *Bridge Crossing: Bubble *Power of Three: Snowball *Puzzling Mysteries: Golf Ball, Snowball *Cycle of Life: Firey, Ice Cube, Pen, Eraser *Insectophobe's Nightmare: Firey, Coiny *Crybaby: Tennis Ball, Coiny, Firey, Rocky, Golf Ball *Lofty: Firey, Blocky *A Leg Up in the Race: Eraser *Don't Lose Your Marbles: Pen, Match, Ice Cube, Tennis Ball, Rocky, Eraser *Half a Loaf is Better Than None: Coiny *Vomitaco: Pencil *Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Firey, Bowling Pin *The Reveal: Pencil *Reveal Novum: Pencil, David *Rescission: Firey, Spongy *Gardening Hero: Bubble, Ice Cube *The Glistening: (metal) Bubble, Leafy *Don't Pierce My Flesh: Bubble, Leafy *Hurtful!: Bubble, Leafy *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Flower *Return of the Hang Glider: Eraser, Leafy, Pin *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: Blocky, Leafy, Tennis Ball, Ice Cube, Pin, Coiny, Pencil, Pen, Teardrop, Golf Ball *Get Digging: Evil Leafy, Ice Cube, Book, Spongy *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: Fries, Yellow Face *Zeeky Boogy Doog: Tennis Ball, Book, Woody *Get in the Van: Match, Gelatin, Firey Speaker Box *BFDIA 5b (announcement video): Firey, Coiny *No More Snow: Spongy, Coiny, Needle, Nickel, Bomby, Yellow Face *It's a Monster: Ruby, Match *The Long-Lost Yoyle City: Book, Match, Pencil, Ice Cube, (metal) Ruby *Welcome Back: Book, Pencil, Ice Cube *Getting Teardrop to Talk: Flower, Lightning *Lick Your Way to Freedom: Taco, Woody *Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: Book, Bracelety *Today's Very Special Episode: Marker, Four *Fortunate Ben: Four (leg), Gelatin *Four Goes Too Far: Stapy, Foldy, Eraser, Spongy, Ruby, Snowball, Firey Jr., Match, Needle, Fanny, Lollipop, Cake, Flower, Lightning, Teardrop, Dora, Taco, Gaty, Pie, Cloudy, Pin (a small part of her point i seen) *The Liar Ball You Don't Want: Needle, Cake *Questions Answered: Saw *This Episode Is About Basketball: Basketball, Blocky *Enter the Exit : X Trivia *Pin's only season one appearances are in the first and last episodes. *Despite competing in BFDI, Teardrop and Needle have no season one appearances. *Firey is currently leading with 8 appearances. *Pencil and Ice Cube are tied for second with 7. *Bubble and Leafy are tied for third with 6. *Bowling Pin is the first recommended character to appear in a thumbnail (Bowling! Now with explosions!) *Enter the Exit is the first episode in which any contestant appear in the thumbnail. Contestant Count *8-Ball: 0 *Announcer: 0 *Balloony: 0 *Barf Bag: 0 *Basketball: 1 *Bell: 0 *Black Hole: 0 *Blocky: 5 *Bomby: 1 *Book: 5 *Bottle: 0 *Bracelety: 1 *Bubble: 6 *Cake: 2 *Clock: 0 *Cloudy: 1 *Coiny: 6 *David: 1 *Donut: 0 *Dora: 1 *Eggy: 0 *Eraser: 5 *Evil Leafy: 1 *Fanny: 1 *Firey Jr.: 1 *Firey: 8 *Firey Speaker Box: 1 *Flower: 3 *Flower Speaker Box: 0 *Foldy: 1 *Four: 2 *Fries: 1 *Gaty: 1 *Gelatin: 2 *Golf Ball: 3 *Grassy: 0 *Ice Cube: 7 *Leafy: 6 *Lightning: 2 *Liy: 0 *Lollipop: 1 *Loser: 0 *Marker: 1 *Match: 5 *Naily: 0 *Needle: 3 *Nickel: 0 *Nonexisty: 0 (debatable) *Pen: 3 *Pencil: 7 *Pie: 1 *Pillow: 0 *Pin: 4 *Puffball: 0 *Puffball Speaker Box: 0 *Remote: 0 *Robot Flower: 0 *Roboty: 0 *Rocky: 2 *Ruby: 3 *Saw: 1 *Snowball: 4 *Spongy: 4 *Stapy: 1 *Taco: 2 *Teardrop: 2 *Tennis Ball: 4 *Tree: 0 *TV: 0 *Woody: 2 *X: 1 *Yellow Face: 2 Gallery Ep1part1.jpg Ep1part2.jpg Ep2.jpg Ep3.jpg Ep4.jpg Ep5.jpg Ep6.jpg Ep7.jpg Ep8.jpg Ep9.jpg Ep10.jpg Ep11.jpg Ep12.jpg Ep13.jpg Ep14.jpg Ep15.jpg Ep16.jpg Ep17.jpg Ep18.jpg Ep19.jpg Ep20.jpg Ep21.jpg Ep22.jpg Ep23.jpg Ep24.jpg Ep25.jpg BFDIHQ26.jpg BFDIHQ27.jpg BFDIHQ28.jpg BFDIHQ29.jpg BFDIHQ30.jpg Again5b.jpg BFDIHQ31.jpg BFDIHQ32.jpg BFDIHQ33.jpg Idfb1.jpg BFB1.jpg Bfb2.png Bfb3.png Bfb4thumbnail large.jpg Bfb 5 thumbnail.jpg Bfb 6 thumbnail.jpg BFB 7 OFFICIAL.jpg BFB 8 HQ.jpg THROW.jpeg BFB 10 HQ.jpg Tba.png Category:Helpful Category:Lists Category:Other Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Battle for BFDI